


Sorbet

by Arsenic



Series: Discipline and Punish [55]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Do you really need one for this chapter?





	Sorbet

The plan had been to take Frank to the center, because Gerard was using one of the classrooms to work on some commissioned promo art. Mikey had forbidden him to work at the apartment. For one thing, he wasn't very careful about where his supplies ended up, which had resulted in some less than satisfactory laundry loads, among other problems. For another, left to his own devices, Gerard would forget that his body needed water and nutrients. It was much safer if Brian and Spencer and Jon were around to bully him. Ryan totally enabled Gerard, but it was still three against two, so Mikey was okay with that. He was also allowed to work at the garage as far as Mikey was concerned, but highly flammable paints made Vicky nervous, which was pretty reasonable.

Frank, though, was holding onto Mikey like he might find a way to disappear whilst _in a moving car_ , and watching the world go by occasionally with a look Mikey didn't know, but he could guess at. Frank was a little overwhelmed. It was different, not the kind of thing Mikey was used to from Frank, but it had been almost four years. And there were things Mikey hadn't known to begin with, a lot of things.

Mikey could remember his first couple of days out, when he'd felt like he might fall off the edge of the earth and nobody would be there to catch him. He said, "Mom?"

Frank smiled.

"Yeah, baby?"

Frank kept smiling while biting at Mikey's ear.

"Can you take us to the garage instead?"

"Bob?" Frank asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. I mean, Vicky and Ryland'll be there too, but yeah."

"Will Gee be there?"

"I can get Spence or someone to bring him, and I'll call Tommy. Tell him to bus over when he's done with his shift."

"Spence," Frank said, nodding.

Mikey rubbed where his hand was resting against Frank's back. Frank closed his eyes. Mikey asked, "Tired?"

Frank shook his head. "Just. Want to feel."

"Whatever you want," Mikey whispered.

"You," Frank said so softly Mikey could barely hear over the sound of the wheels on the road.

Linda made a U-turn at the next light.

 

*

When Linda parked, Frank stayed exactly where he was. Mikey couldn't say that he really wanted to move either. He had Frank, so he was pretty much good to go. Then Bob reached the car, opened the door and carefully extracted both of them. Once he had Frank he pulled him into a hug so fierce Frank lifted right off the ground. Bob didn't let go.

Frank said, "Hi."

Bob said, "'Bout fucking time, asshole."

"Yeah, well, maybe if you'd left me something other than a spoon to dig with."

"You wouldn't have been able to lift a shovel. I was only thinking of you."

"Did Gerard teach you proper sentence structure?"

Bob laughed. "Careful, or I'll introduce you to Vicky."

"Mikey will defend me," Frank said.

"I will," Mikey said solemnly, even if it was just Bob and Vicky.

Frank said, "So, Vicky?"

 

*

Vicky narrowed her eyes upon being introduced, eyed Frank, then Mikey, then Frank again and asked, "How do you mate?"

"Like dobermans and poodles," Frank said. Then, "Sorry, mom."

Vicky had the grace to flush and say, "Sorry, Ms. I."

"I've had sex before," Linda told them. "I can prove it."

"Please don't," Frank said.

"Fine, but you're going to have to go somewhere else, dear."

Frank didn't even try getting away. Mikey knew. They were holding hands. Ryland said, "Well, um. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Frank shook his hand with the one that wasn't occupied. "You're the accent guy, right? Do you do Russian accents? Because I'm always looking for new ways to make fun of Bob."

Ryland said, "I'm working on it. Haven't quite perfected it, but when I get there--"

"I'll have to kill you both," Bob finished for him.

"Okay, but you're finding me another accountant," Vicky said.

Bob grunted.

 

*

Gerard said, "Hihihihihihi," and climbed Frank, who was, in point of fact, smaller than Gerard. Mikey allowed himself a moment to wonder how Gerard had managed such a feat of unnatural physics. Then he remembered that this was Gerard and the abnormal was the normal.

Frank was laughing and trying to make sure neither of them fell and saying, "Gee, for fuck--" before totally getting _kneed_ in the head. Mikey looked at Bob who extracted Frank and told Gerard, "Play nicely."

"Fine," Gerard huffed, with no more drama than Mikey absolutely would have expected. Then he went in for a real hug with actual snuggles and a, "You have to not get stuck away from Mikey again, ever."

Frank didn't say anything, but Mikey wouldn't have either, he knew. There were some things that were too true to even bother with a response. And Frank wasn't the one who had left Mikey; they all knew that.

"Gee," Frank said, "Gee."

"Frank," Gerard said, and he was serious, his eyes wide with readiness to listen.

"Will you draw us? Together? Please, I-- When I get a job I'll--"

Gerard slapped his hand over Frank's mouth. He said, "I brought my very best pad. We've all been waiting for you, Frank. We've been waiting."

"So long," Mikey said. He didn't mean to. It wasn't Frank's fault and he had sworn he'd never say anything, but it slipped out, because Frank was here, and sure, he'd known Frank was real, which was evidently one step up from where Frank had gotten to, but he'd begun to wonder if they'd ever touch again, if the touches he remembered were actual or just longing-dreams.

Frank just nodded. Mikey tugged at his hand a little bit, took them to the area where Vicky had a few chairs set up, a coffee table with some magazines, all entirely car-related. He sat down and didn't have to pull for Frank to settle in his lap. He was too light, but Mikey decided he could worry about that later. He caressed a little at the back of Frank's neck, and Frank rested his forehead against Mikey's, closing his eyes again.

"Sure you're not tired?" Mikey whispered.

"It's just--"

"Just?"

"Safe to sleep now."

"Sleep."

"Gerard's drawing."

"I'll ask him for another picture."

"Mikey--"

"And another and another and another."

"Gee always does what you ask," Frank murmured.

"So you're safe on that account, too." Mikey was pretty sure Frank was already asleep by the time he finished talking.

 

*

Tommy showed up earlier than expected. Fabio waved at them from the car and then headed off. Tommy ran all the way inside and then all-but skidded to a stop in front of the chairs where Frank was just sort of dozing at that point. He snapped awake at Tommy's arrival. Tommy didn't say, "Hi." He said, "I brought you something. Like a 'thanks' and a 'sorry I was mostly a dick' wrapped into one."

"Tommy--" Frank started, but Tommy shook his head. "No, seriously, it's for you," he said, and handed Frank a large envelope.

"Should-- Should I open it now?" Frank asked.

"Um, I mean, whatever--"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "That's Tommyish for 'yes'."

"Yeah, I remember," Frank said, and undid the latch on the envelope. He pulled out several photographs and stilled upon looking at the first one. Mikey peered over his shoulder. "Oh."

It was a picture of Mikey laughing across the table from Brendon, who was clearly talking a mile a minute. Mikey said, "That's Brendon."

"The preacher."

"Yeah."

"He's totally my size."

"The small shall inherit the earth. Just ask Brendon. And he would know."

Frank smiled and stared at the picture a while longer before flipping to the next one. In it Mikey was playing Pete's bass, his eyes closed, every part of him leaning into the instrument. A third showed Mikey and Gerard arguing over the remote, a fourth Mikey putting Mizzy's leash on her and a fifth Mikey at the kitchen table, doing his homework. Frank looked at Tommy, who shrugged. "I just thought, you know, you could never have them before--"

But Frank was already on him, hugging him carefully, leaving enough room for Tommy to get away if he chose. Tommy wrapped his arms tight around Frank, so tight Mikey almost thought about telling him to back off a little, but Frank seemed perfectly happy. After a bit he asked, "Why aren't there any of you?"

"We're working on that," Gerard and Mikey both answered at once.

Tommy said, "Hey, hey, go stand with Mikey, okay?"

Frank went over and did as told. Just as Tommy was about to snap the photo, Mikey bent down and kissed Frank, deep and claiming and if he felt a little unsure of his rights, he didn't think it would show, not even through Tommy's lens. The spark of flash burned even through his closed eyelids.

 

*

When the clock struck seven, Bob clocked out and came over to where the four of them were camped out in the chairs. Frank was still on Mikey's lap, his knees draped over the arm of the chair, his feet in Gerard's lap. Tommy was sitting on the table. Bob asked, "Dinner?"

Gerard asked, "What'd you have in mind?"

They all, as one, looked at Frank. Frank said, "Can we go home, please?"

Mikey reminded him, "Anything you want."


End file.
